Water shorts are commonly worn when engaging in various aquatic activities, such as surfing and recreational swimming. Common styles of water shorts are swim trunks and board shorts. When worn, water shorts cover a pelvic area and upper leg areas of an individual. Problems with typical water shorts include configuring the waistband to ensure that the shorts are relatively tight around the waist so that the shorts remain properly positioned on the individual during the aquatic activities.